bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Laxus Alosar
Laxus Alosar is the Fraccion of Espada #8, Cecelia Terrada 'Appearance:' Laxus is a tall young man with the appearance of a 23 year old male and a slender/muscular build who's 6'6 and 198 lbs. He has black medium length hair and crimson red eyes. His hollow hole is right at the bottom center of his ribcage and his Arrancar no.#78 is on the back of his right hand, his mask fragment is also in the shape of a necklace around his neck. He dresses in a very formal fashion and frequently wears suits and anything of the type, he refuses to wear anything of lesser value. 'Personality:' Laxus is very condescending and pretentious to anyone he meets at first glance, in his pre-released form. He is a refined young man and is not easily impressed who believes that respect should be earned. He can also be very rude and a hot head when he's pissed off, casting his initially calm and classy demeanor in the wind. He is very ambitious and a person has to be just as conivving as him to beat him at his own game, and if you trust him before he trusts you....then something isn't right. He prefers not to talk about his past because he personally finds it quite embarassing how he was killed. He is a cold and calculated individual who will study his adversary before engaging them, making him a excellent tactician in battle. His cold and silent brutal nature leads to him hurting and killing whoever he wants to regardless of age or gender, he believes everyone deserves the same punishment. He actually like the Shinigami because likes to play with their heads before he moves in for the kill, he's also pretty much the same with all others as well; manipulative until it's time to get serious. Pre-released, Laxus prefers to play keep away, using his flame shaping abilities and occasionally going in for quick strikes. He likes drinking, nicely dressed women, playing mind games with others and killing. :P He dislikes the soft-hearted, poorly dressed people, crying and pushy/loud people (You'll often hear him telling someone to shut up). 'History:' Laxus was a quiet and reserved child of a very rich and prestigious family, he had spent most of his life as a shut in and being highly anti-social. His parents never really payed him any mind but he didn't care because he knew that some day everything that was their was going to be his. Because he was an intellectual prodigy, Laxus was really smart and easily fooled grown men and women. He never had any friends because his parents drilled it into his head that friends would only slow him down and make him inadequate and pretty soon that was what he believed. When he was 12 years old, Laxus then began to plan how he was going to kill his parents and take over their empire blaming them for all of his loniness and boredom. He carefully planned their death for 4 years and then at age 16 he successfully took them out and began his new flamboyant lifestyle. At age 20 was when he met his first true friend which a few years later became his wife when he turned 22. Then at age 23 his perfect life suddenly went to Hell; due to his wife being an INTERPOL agent she was assigned the case of discovering the assassination of his parents and her orders were to execute the assassin herself. Laxus was unaware of this until one day he woke up out of bed with a gun in his face, she ordered him to turn himself in because she loved him too much to kill him but Laxus assumed the worse. He refused to surrender and she shot him where his hollow hole his, he then ran through the house screaming at her while he was bleeding to death and then finally collapsed on his front porch where a bunch of international agents were awaiting him and died. He then awoke in Hueco Mundo furious vowing to never let his guard down around anyone ever again... 'Relationships:' '-'''In Progress- 'Zanpakuto: 'Llorando Fuego '(Crying Fire) Pre-released, Llorando Fuego takes the form of a rapier. Once Laxus releases, his rapier turns into a mess of black magma and flames that go to his back and creates burning black wings that enable him flight or can be used for his flame control ability. In this form, Laxus loses all sense of compassion and morality that was left in his soul and becomes a true being of cruelty and evil. And did I mention he enjoys it as well? '''Release Command: Incinerarlos Todos (Incinerate them all) 'Resurreccion:' In his Resurrecion, Laxus's rapier explodes encircling him in a ball of black flames covering him from head to toe in a solid black flaming armor and giving him flaming wings to engage in flight. He can materialize a replacement flame control sword using his abilities and of course use his resurreccion abilities. 'Abilities:' 'Base Abilities:' Cero: Cero de Incinerador Negro Color: '''Black '''Element: '''Fire '''Shape: A beam of black light His Cero is a fast beam of light that works like a disintegrator ray, it explodes on impact like a Pacifista blast (for those who watch One Piece) Flame control allows Laxus to generate his black magma flames at will and can have them take the form of various shapes such as spikes, a vertical flaming vortex, a ball of fire, flaming claws or tendrils, or simply throwing a quick wave of black flames. These flame can also form a small wall and take some of the damage from his opponents attacks or slow it down preventing them from inflicting full damage. He can also envelope the flames on his rapier. 'Resurreccion Abilites:' Combustion Spark is one of Laxus's Resurreccion abilities, it allows him to throw a spark of black light that explodes into a blast of flames when it hits something. This attack is augmented if he's in an area with flammable objects or gases. Great Fire Annihilation is another Resurreccion ability that allows Laxus to hold his finger to his mouth like a candle and blow a very large mass of flames like a flame thrower at his opponent. This is an area based attack and doesn't go that far but the flames linger for where they're blown. 'Stats & Abilities:' Trivia: *Laxus sounds like the Viral from Gurren Lagann *He hates animals *He's a masochist/sadist :3 *I'll put up more trivia when I fucking feel like it :P